Yuumi
Summary A magical cat from Bandle City, Yuumi was once the familiar of a yordle enchantress, Norra. When her master mysteriously disappeared, Yuumi became the Keeper of Norra’s sentient Book of Thresholds, traveling through portals in its pages to search for her. Yearning for affection, Yuumi seeks friendly companions to partner with on her journey, protecting them with luminous shields and fierce resolve. While Book strives to keep her on task, Yuumi is often drawn to worldly comforts, such as naps and fish. In the end, however, she always returns to her quest to find her friend. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, Low 7-C with Magic Name: Yuumi, the Magical Cat Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Familiar, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has the enhanced senses of a cat. Book has the ability to read Auras, Souls, and emotions, sense magic and energy, and hear things in the spirit realm from the material realm), Telepathy (Book is telepathic), Magic, Flight, Longevity, Non-Corporeal (As a natural denizen of the Spirit Realm, her true form is incorporeal), Portal Creation (Can create portals to the Spirit Realm), Dimensional Travel (Via Book of Thresholds), Teleportation (Via Book of Thresholds), Air Manipulation (Via Book of Thresholds), Plant Manipulation (Via Book of Thresholds), Water Manipulation (Via Book of Thresholds), Darkness Manipulation (Via Book of Thresholds), Animal Manipulation (Via Book of Thresholds), Forcefield Creation (Via Bop 'n' Block), Energy Projection, Statistics Reduction (Via Prowling Projectile), Statistics Amplification (Via You and Me! and Zoomies), Healing (Via Zoomies), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root enemies Via Final Chapter), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Small Town level+ (Her magic was able to damage Draven and is comparable to Lulu's) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Easily outsped a trio of sailors from close range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Small Town level+ with Magic (Able to create shields comparable to Lulu's as well as protect the likes of Fizz and Braum) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with magic, Planetary via teleportation Standard Equipment: Book of Thresholds Intelligence: Above Average (Despite her laid back, carefree, cat-like personality, Yuumi is a capable mage, able to act as a highly efficient guardian with both healing and shielding capabilities to keep those she is protecting safe from harm. The Book of Thresholds itself is also both sentient and highly intelligent, able to manipulate and control the battlefield directly, outmatching an entire squadron of Noxian soldiers using nothing but the plants and animals present in the environment) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bop 'n' Block:' Yuumi periodically empowers her next basic attack against an enemy champion to grant her a shield that lasts until it is broken. While You and Me! Attached, the shield transfers to her Anchor. *'Prowling Projectile:' Yuumi fires an errant missile that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. If the missile is in flight for 1 second, it deals bonus magic damage and applies a decaying slow to enemy champions struck. While Attached, Yuumi directs the trajectory of the missile instead. *'You and Me!:' Yuumi Dash dashes to an allied champion and attaches to them. While Attached, Yuumi is untargetable and follows her Anchor's movement, losing the ability to attack but retaining the ability to cast. Yuumi and her Anchor gain bonus attack damage or ability power equal to a percentage of the other's highest stat. *'Zoomies:' Yuumi heals herself and gains bonus movement speed. While Attached, her partner is targeted by the ability instead. *'Final Chapter:' Book launches 7 waves over 3.5 seconds, each dealing magic damage. Enemies hit take reduced damage from subsequent waves. Enemy champions hit by 3 waves are rooted. Yuumi can move and cast You and Me! and Zoomies during Final Chapter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7